


operator

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: If you can’t stroke my cock, you can at least stroke my ego.





	operator

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: dirty talk**

“So what are you wearing?”

Jongdae groaned into his phone, sliding his hand down his face.  “If I would have known you would act like this, I wouldn’t have asked in the first place.”  If there was anything that he should have expected, it was for Baekhyun to kill the mood the second he started; he heard the soft laugh on the other end of the line, and he was familiar enough with Baekhyun - and his laugh - to note the anxious undertone.  “What is it?”

“I don’t want to get all sappy on you, but… I miss you.”  The moment of tenderness was unexpected, and Jongdae felt all - well, _most_ \- of the snarkiness seep out of him.  “I guess I’m just nervous.  Usually I have facial expressions to go on at least.  I’m not used to doing this over a phone.”

“Clearly.  Your opening line was asking me what I was wearing.”  Maybe more snarkiness was left than anticipated.

Baekhyun whined into the receiver, and Jongdae snickered.  “I miss you too,” he chimed, lips quirking up at the corners.  “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.  I know phone sex is kinda weird.”

“Oh no, Jongdae.  You aren’t allowed to back out of this now.”  Baekhyun’s tone dropped noticeably, his voice shifting into a suggestive purr.  “I already started touching myself.”

Jongdae felt his throat tighten a little at that.  “All you did was ask me what I was wearing, and you already started touching yourself?”  He was teasing, but his free hand was roaming to the drawstring of his own sweats, haphazardly undoing the knot before wrapping his fingers around the length of his dick.  “Do your jokes turn you on that much?”

“Be serious, Jongdae,” Baekhyun chided, sounding a touch more breathless than usual.  “I started touching myself the second you answered the phone.  Your voice…”  For once, Baekhyun seemed lost for words.

“You’re turned on by my voice?”  Jongdae stared at the ceiling of his dorm room, and he squeezed the base of his cock, imagining that it was Baekhyun’s hand instead.  “Why did you never tell me before?”  He heard rustling on the other end of the line, then Baekhyun’s breath right next to the receiver.

“You never asked.”

“What else about me turns you on?”

“You really want me to make a list of things about you that turn me on?  Get real, Kim Jongdae.”

“If you can’t stroke my cock, you can at least stroke my ego.”

Baekhyun went silent at that, and Jongdae felt a little bad that neither of them could seem to take this seriously enough to lay off the jokes for longer than a minute, long enough so they could at least maybe come.  But when he heard Baekhyun next to the receiver again, his breathing seemed a little shallower, his demeanor a little less composed.

“You know what I want most right now?”  Baekhyun exhaled shakily, and Jongdae felt the earth shift on its axis, the center of gravity suddenly Byun fucking Baekhyun.  “I want your cock in my mouth, wanna _taste_ you.  I want your hands in my hair to guide me.”  Jongdae stroked himself quicker, closing his eyes and imagining Baekhyun there with him, on his knees, eagerly waiting for his prize.

“Yeah?  You want my dick deep in your throat?” Jongdae murmured, pulling his hand away long enough to spit in his palm and slick it up how Baekhyun always did before returning to jerking himself off.  “ _Fuck_ , Baek, you always look so good with your lips around my cock.  Almost as good as you look when I fuck you.”

He heard Baekhyun’s low whimper, heard the muffled noise of his hand working himself, too.  “I can’t wait until I get back.  I want you to fuck me.”  Jongdae heard him pull away from the phone, heard the familiar noise of Baekhyun spitting into his hand.  There was silence for a beat too long before Jongdae heard Baekhyun moan.  “I had to put you on speaker.”

The thought of someone else being able to hear them - although it was highly unlikely - was oddly thrilling.  “Why is that?”

“Because now I have my other hand free and I can put my fingers in my ass.”  Jongdae could hear the mischievous smile in Baekhyun’s tone, knew that shit eating grin that he surely had on his face.  “I wish it were you instead.”  A pause.  “Tell me how you want me to touch myself.”

Jongdae went silent at that, feeling heat creep up the nape of his neck.  He hissed in a breath, eyebrows knitting together as he dragged the pad of his thumb over his slit, smearing precome against his skin.  “Go slow.  Tease yourself.  Two fingers, just shy of where you need them.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun breathed, and his voice sounded a little breathier, a little more distant.  “Nice and slow for you?  What if I’m naughty and fuck myself hard and fast instead?”

“You won’t,” Jongdae purred, just barely teasing the head of his cock.  “You want it how I’d do it.  You know I’d make you wait as long as possible for it.”  Jongdae slipped his hand down further, momentarily cupping his balls in his palm.  “You like to act like you’re bad, but you’re always so good for me, Baekhyun.  You like to be teased.”  He heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line and knew he’d hit home.  “Are you doing it like I asked?”

“Mhmm,” Baekhyun hummed.  “I love the way you touch me.  Your fingers feel so much better than mine.”  There was a wistful note mixed in with the playfulness, and Jongdae felt himself melt a little more.  “Tell me what you’d do to me if I were there.”  Jongdae squeezed his shaft, pumping a little faster as he tipped his head back against the headboard.

“First, I’d kiss my way down your neck, down your chest, your stomach, your hips - _god_ , your fucking hips…  I’d kiss you until you were squirming under me, until you were begging for me to touch you.  And you know I wouldn’t do that… not until you absolutely couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Is that so?” Baekhyun breathed, his voice sounding dreamlike, entranced.  “You want to hear me beg?  Fuck, Jongdae… I need you so bad right now.  I need you here, I need you to fuck me…  I need your cock.”  Baekhyun moaned, and the sound of it went straight to Jongdae’s dick.  “What would you do after that, hmm?”

Jongdae hummed, thighs straining as he rocked up into his fist.  “I’d eat you out, spread you open and fucking lick you until you were shaking.  There’s no better place for my tongue than in your ass.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun breathed, and Jongdae heard him speeding up his pace.  “I could come just from the thought of that, just from the thought of you with your head between my legs and your tongue in my ass.”

“You wanna come?  You wanna come for me?” Jongdae hissed, twisting his hand around the head of his cock; the muscles in his abdomen jumped, twitching in response.  “I wish you were here, wish you could come while bouncing on my cock.”  Baekhyun let off a muffled whine, and Jongdae could picture him - fingers in his ass, biting at his lip to muffle his moans, the glazed look when he's so close to climax.  “I wanna hear you, Baekhyun.  Wanna hear you moan.”

“God, I’m coming - _fuck_ , Jongdae.”  Baekhyun came with a shout, and Jongdae could hear the way it tapered off into a groan as he squeezed the last few drops from his cock, an image Jongdae could conjure vividly.  He shifted, feeling his balls tighten as he imagined the other man sated, covered in his own cum, fingers still languidly slipping into his hole.  There was a shuffle on the line, and then Baekhyun’s voice was a lot closer than it had been; he’d clearly taken the phone off speaker.  “I want you to close your eyes and imagine you’re coming on my face.  That’s where I want it, Jongdae.  Give me what I want.”

Jongdae hissed in a sharp breath as he came, imagining Baekhyun looking up at him from beneath his lashes, mischievous smile and all; he shivered, giving his rapidly softening cock a few more strokes before it was too much to touch himself.  He took a moment to catch his breath, staring dazedly at the ceiling.  “That was…”

“I _really_ miss you,” Baekhyun suddenly whispered, sounding surprisingly vulnerable.  “Wish you were here.”

The corners of Jongdae’s lips curled up into a soft grin, and his heart might have fluttered a little in his chest.  “Miss you, too, loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was actually a challenge to write because for some reason intense dirty talk doesn't come Naturally to me, but i'm still happy with the outcome!! hope i did kim jongdae justice because i am def not used to writing him


End file.
